All This Power
by YuriChan220
Summary: Even the Bikini Warriors cannot save everyone…


**All This Power…**

 **Pairing: Fighter x Mage**

 **Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. My name is Yuri. Plain and simple like the summary says. Oh, and just to mention, this is based on a scene from the flashes from Episode 12. So, please enjoy this piece.**

Silence. There is nothing but silence as the Bikini Warriors continue their journey from the town they just left. Fists clench and teeth grit from the leader of the party. She's battered and bruised from the fight earlier as well as the others. However, they weren't hurt as badly as Fighter was. In fact, it was't that the red-head was wounded. Her heart hurt like it broke in two. And it's because of a certain fight she had with some monster back in town. She can't erase this memory from her head because…

"I couldn't…save him…" she mutters.

"Fighter, please stop," Paladin whispers.

"That monster was tough," Mage says as she clutches her staff. "We couldn't do anything either."

"It's not that!" Fighter shouts, causing her comrades to flinch. "If I had been quicker, that little boy would've been alive now!"

Dark Elf looks at her in worry. "I know how you feel. But…we've tried."

"Tried? Trying isn't even enough…" Fighter clenches her fists some more. "That little boy…trapped and helpless…and I still couldn't save him…"

"We couldn't save him either," Paladin says as she takes a step forward. "We were too occupied by that monster we were fighting earlier."

"So please," Dark Elf says as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay cal-"

Fighter smacks away the dark-skinned warriors' hand. "Don't touch me!"

"Fighter, what's wrong with you?" Paladin demands to know.

"I'm upset, okay? I know that little boy was so important to his mother, who was desperately wanting her son! But I…I was not quick enough to save him. All I did was just…watch…" Tears are starting to form in her eyes and fall freely. The scene of the little boy being crushed from the falling debris because of the monster and Fighter screaming appears in her mind. "Y-you girls are wrong…we didn't even try…we just…stood there…"

SMACK!

A loud slap echoes throughout the forest. Fighter jolts her head up as she holds her hurt cheek and notices Mage in tears as well.

"Fighter!" she yells. "It's you who's wrong! We DID try! We did everything we could to save the town! Yes, some people didn't survive, but the point is, we're the heroes! We do everything in our power to save people whenever we can!"

"Mage…" Fighter's tears continue to fall. She has never heard the timid warrior talk this way at all.

The young magician goes and hugs the red-head. "Please don't cry anymore! Not saving one person shouldn't bother you that much!"

"B-but…it's our duty to save the world…"

"Yes, I know that!" Mage says. "But…don't be sad, Fighter. Can we just let this go? Please?"

Some sniffling and soft sobbing can be heard from the young magician. Fighter realizes something very important: even heroes cannot save everyone. They can't always be there whenever or wherever they are needed. They might sometimes, but other times, the Bikini Warriors will fail. More tears fall freely from Fighter's eyes as she returns the hug.

"I'm sorry for making you upset as well, Mage," she whispers.

"It's alright," the young magician whispers back. "But I'm glad we talked it over."

Paladin and Dark Elf exchange looks and smile. Mage and Fighter pull away as they wipe their tears. And then, Fighter faces her three comrades.

"Alright, team!" she says. "We're the heroes and are here to save the world! So, let's go out there and do our best!"

"YEAH!" Paladin, Mage and Dark Elf say in unison.

With that, they all continue their journey.

* * *

 **A/N: Not…the best scenario for a Drama/Hurt and Comfort story, but I tried my best. But I hope we get a second season and see what really happened during that scene. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
